Snapshots and Memories
by Biene
Summary: McGee opens Pandorra's box... McAbby
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Well, I typed this in about 30 to 40 minutes, so let me know what you think! Sadly, I don't own NCIS...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

McGee's gaze fell upon a box in the back of his wardrobe. It was of ordinary size, just a normal shoe box and had been there for about three and a half years. His heart grew heavy, as it always did when he happened to see it.

Once again he thought he should've gotten rid of it, but with every day the want to keep it became stronger.

Once again the memories came back, almost too hard to bear. They were the only thing he'd had for so long now.

He knew he couldn't continue like this. Having kept his hopes up for all those years despite the fact that she only wanted friendship was taking its toll on him. Energy rushed through him and he decided it was time to stop. With a deep breath he approached the wardrobe taking the box out. With determined strides he walked over to his bed, sitting down and placing it in his lap. His hands rested on the top for a moment before he resolutely opened Pandorra's box.

Innocently in there lay photos, a portrait she had drawn of him, letters and a chronic of the time they had spent together. His first impulse was to close it quickly and store it again. Calling himself a coward he reached inside and took the first photo out.

Immediately he felt as if it had just happened. It showed Abby and him at a picnic, he had an arm around her pulling her close. She fitted perfectly against him and with her head slightly lifted so she was able to look into his eyes she looked so beautiful it still took his breath away. He remembered that a second after this shot they had shared such a passionate kiss...

Next came one where she lay on his bed in a pretty seductive way, her eyes sparkling showing she exactly knew how much she turned him on. Indeed, only seconds later he had joined her and then he'd been the one doing the teasing. Too vividly he could recall how she had moaned and moved beneath him, how soft her skin had been. The strongest impression though came from the look he'd seen in her eyes: love, implicitly, unconditionally... How had they been able to go so wrong? How could they have lost that love?

Wondering he picked up the portrait of him. Tim was one of the few people who knew she was able to draw quite well when she was capable of staying still long enough. His features looked soft, smooth even and it was plain visible it had been done with love. For this she had taken so much time in the end that it had been him who'd almost run out of patience. Oh, how she'd laughed after she'd noticed... Normally it had always been her who was the impatient one.

The next picture was one of his favorites. Abby had had enough of being photographed and she'd had such a cute pout on her face and both hands on her hips... To her surprise he'd closed the distance between them, picked her up and twirled her around until she squealed with delight, her black skirt flowing high, revealing her long and slender legs.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: So, drop a review, pretty, pretty please! Any other ideas for photos? Next chapter I plan to let Abby visit him and find out what he's doing... So, until then! :-)


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thank you for the reviews! :D Sorry for the long wait, university has been a bitch... I bet some of you believed I wouldn't finish. Hopefully it was worth the wait! Enjoy!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

McGee wondered who that could be, it was pretty late and he - not exactly being the social type - rarely received visitors at that time. Untangling his feet from the Tailor seat he got up opening the door. Surprised he allowed Abby to enter his apartment. It was a bit surprising, despite the fact they were friends she rarely came over unannounced.

They made themselves comfortable in the living-room, soon engaged in an easy-flowing conversation. Tim did not ask directly the reason for her visit knowing he would not get a straight answer anyway. Somehow he had the feeling she did not know either. It didn't matter anyway, he always enjoyed her company. He could not help but drink in the sight of her. The two cute pigtails, the sparkling eyes, the full red lips, her smooth skin... An inaudible sigh escaped him. How he longed to touch her...

Abby also enjoyed the view of McGee. The agent only wore shorts, giving her a very good view of his chest - which was now more muscular than at the time they had been together. Her skin began to tingle and it became hard to breathe evenly anymore. It was irritating, this was McGee, not some man she desired... The only reason she felt like this was because she hadn't had sex in a while. She needed a moment to calm down, so she said she had to pee. It happened to be that she had to walk past the bedroom and that McGee had not closed the door, so she could see the pictures scattered on the bed. Curiously as she was she peeked in and was shocked to see he had kept all the pictures of them. It was amazing she had found that out... All those years she hadn't known it! She wasn't able to resist taking a look at the photos. Instantly all the memories came back. Already irritated as she was there was no way to keep them at bay.

There was nothing she could not remember: the taste of his skin, the smell when he had just showered, the smell after a long, hard day, the feeling of his hands on her body, his weight upon her, his ticklish spots, how he looked when he just woke up and needed his coffee... The list went on and on. Somehow he was the only man he could recall all these little things. That made her thoughts stop short. Could it be that... No. She could not still be in love with Timothy McGee. But... Somehow it made sense. Now finally admitting that she was, there were to questions to answer.

First and foremost: What should she do about it?

Second: How did** he** feel about her?

She could only guess, considering the photos though she believed his feelings were still strong. But for three and a half years??? Wow... Was she prepared to risk it? What if it would work out again? She was sure they would not remain friends then... Despite her doubts she somehow had no choice, her heart had already chosen. So she softly called his name, gesturing at all the photos as soon as he stood beside her.

„Does it mean what I think it means? I mean..." She whispered.

McGee cursed inwardly. He had never wanted her to know he had kept all the things. Nonetheless he was not willing to lie to her, something in her voice making him believe they could have their happily ever after if he had the heart to tell her the truth about how deep his feelings still were.

Nervously he breathed a „Yes", carefully watching her. It was obvious this wasn't easy for her too. She had never backed down from a challenge, no matter how anxious she was, so she would certainly not back down now. Even when her heart was beating so hard it was almost painful.

„Then would you want us to try again?"

„Abs..."

How long had he longed to hear those words! But was it possible? It hadn't worked last time and he was certain he couldn't face another break-up with her.

„Do you really mean that? Us? In the long run?"

She just nodded unable to speak anymore. Satisfied now he leaned in close to her, not quite kissing her.

„I just can't be without you... I never stopped loving you!"

„Me neither, I know that now. I was just too afraid and to blind to see it!"

And for the first time they kissed without one of them holding back or unspoken words between them.

For them, there would be a happily ever after, there was no doubt.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: So, how did I do? No beta, no second glance.... Please, please review!!!


End file.
